


Save you

by Kaydalen



Series: A lawyer, a mother - A survivor, a lover [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Contains Story Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydalen/pseuds/Kaydalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three times Piper could save her and then that one time where she couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction for Fallout and my first one in English. I'm trying to write in a new perspective with this one, but I'll probably get back to the third person perspective in the next one again. This was more to challenge myself.  
> I'm always open for prompts on my Tumblr: http://pipervvrightt.tumblr.com/

You were having trouble putting yourself to rest since this living nightmare began. At first there were the new dangers of this world that kept you up at night. The raiders, the super mutants, the disgustingly deformed animals, all of them constantly trying to kill you, all of them were giving you nightmares, are still sending cold shivers down your spine.

When the Settlement of Sanctuary started growing, the pictures of the past were still pretty clear. You nearly could smell the fresh mowed grass again, Codsworths hot coffee. Whenever you closed your eyes all the memories were creepying up on you like shadows, just to slowly vanish again as soon as the darkness fell over them. You thought your old home would give you something to lean on. But then the memories started to fade and were replaced by the sight of destruction, of empty houses and beds, of rusty cars, broken down trees and ruined pavements. It was eating you up from the inside, but there wasn’t time for grief. Always another settlement was seeking for your attention, people you’ve never met before asking for help.

So you put yourself and your pain, your worries, aside, to help the best you could, desperately trying to become a part of this strange new world, where you actually don’t belong.  
Your body soon was aching and screaming for sleep, begging for rest, but your mind could not allow it. If you fell asleep now, who could assure you you wouldn’t wake up 200 Years in the future again? Who could promise that history wouldn’t repeat itself and that everything you knew and loved would fade and rot away and die, as soon as you closed your eyes?  
So you pushed yourself to the limit, drenched your mind and body, put all of your energy into the search for your son and your efforts to make this world a better place.

Your eyes were red and paining, tearing, your face pale as a ghoul and your whole body shaking and weak when you first met her and everything changed.  
What first was black and white regained it’s colours, what seemed hopeless filled itself with hope, what was wrong became right and all the fears this place inflicted faded into nothing.  
One cheeky smile and your were mesmerized. Felt bad at the same time for the fuzzy feeling she caused in your head while your husband wasn't even put to rest.

Piper turned your whole world around in just a few weeks. She was the first to notice how you treated yourself since you left the cryo. She was the one who offered to stay by your side, who promised you as much as you wanted and needed to hear it that all of this was real and wouldn’t just vanish when you blinked for too long. She distracted you with stories of the Commonwealth, not the awful ones, but the ones that made you smile and laugh, made you gasp in surprise and painted your cheeks pink, made you feel less numb and more alive again. 

She made you mad as well, when she recklessly confronted a pair of super mutants to keep you out of there line of fire. A broken arm and a dozen bruises were the result and your voice was angry and shaking while you patched her up. Piper just laughed it off and gave you this smile again.  
She was so bright.  
She made you feel things you thought were gone forever.  
You were strangers at first, soon companions, then friends.

When you collapsed right into her arms as the exhaustion and the paranoia and the fear became too much, when you were pushing yourself harder than your body could handle any longer, she took the matter into her own hands.  
She tucked you into bed, her voice calm and soothing, her words warm and comforting, her hands gentle when she wrapped them around you, the promises purred into your ear honest.  
And she was there while you finally drifted off to sleep and she was there when you woke up. To smile this cheeky smile again.  
Your body finally rested.  
Your resolve strengthened.  
Your mind clear and sharp.

Your lips soft when you kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

You were having trouble adapting to the cold that hit the Commonwealth when winter arrived. You never thought it would actually bother you, that it could ever be the trigger to bring back these horrible memories, but when the first icecold breeze hit you, you knew. 

You were giving out warm coats to the Settlers in Sanctuary, made sure the water and food didn't freeze and secured your Power armor somewhere the ice couldn't reach and possibly damage them. At first you didn't want to come back here, but something drew you back anyway, like one of these ghosts out of the stories from back in your time, who couldn't rest until they had taken care of something important. You just hadn't managed to figure out what exactly it was yet.

It started snowing while you took care of the fire, tried to make the flames grow and push away the cold and darkness, but created shadows dancing on the grass and house walls instead. Surprised you pushed yourself back onto your feet and reached out to catch the flakes and silently watched them melt away in your palm.  
Your body shivered, from cold as much as from fear, when the pictures forced themselves back into your head, didn't creep up on you this time, but hit you with the force of a train instead, leaving you breathless for a few moments. The feel of that thin layer of ice on your skin, how your breath turned into tiny clouds right in front of you, blocking your vision. But didn’t block it good enough for you to not witness the dark shadows behind the frozen glass of the tiny window. Drawing guns, killing hopes and crushing dreams, taking away your baby boy.  
It was hard to break through the thick layer of Ice, of memories, when Piper tried to snap you back into reality. 

“Blue! Hey! What are you staring at?”

You didn't even notice yourself zooming out, losing yourself in memories you hoped you had pushed away far enough into the back of your head to never have to witness them again. Grim, empty and cold. So cold.  
Pipers voice though was sweet like honey and you knew no one would ever understand even when you tried to explain, but she made you think of the old summer days you spend in your yard together with Nate, sharing a beer, enjoying the last hours of the day. There was this warmth in your chest that started spreading through your whole body whenever she was around.  
It was nearly addicting.

The fire died again while you weren't watching. The snow continued to fall quietly.

“It's nothing, I just ..” 

You weren't sure if you should really tell her. 

“It's the cold. Brings back bad memories.”

Piper gave you a smile, understanding, a little sad maybe and stepped closer to rub her hands over your arms reassuringly. Immediately the warmth was back. Nearly heat even.  
You weren’t in the Vault, you weren’t in that pod, so she and yourself were trying to assure you. Your breath suddenly hitched in your throat and again you could see this tiny little clouds for a split second; forming, curling, vanishing. Could see known faces disappearing with them and it was like losing them over and over again.

You weren't crying, but Piper must have noticed how close you were to. Quietly she wrapped her arms around you, her hands on your back, allowed you to lean against her and your head rested on her shoulder, face pressed against her neck.

“I'm here, Blue and I'm not going anywhere.”

Unexpectedly your memories were starting to become less frightening, less cold with Pipers breath on your cheek, with her purring soothing words into your ear, made ice turn into flames, her hands pulling you into a comforting embrace. Full of patience, understanding, affection and this fire which burned brighter and warmer than a real one ever could have managed.

“Blue.”

Again your nickname rolled over her tongue, got your attention, eyes looked, then it was the warmth of her lips on yours which made the ice and fear completely melt away.

You took her to Vault 111 not soon after. The sight of your dead husband was painful, but Pipers presence made you feel stronger.  
You didn't talk much while carrying him out of the shelter which should have kept him alive, but had been a death sentence in the end instead.  
Piper and you took turns while digging a grave for him right into the backyard of your old house, tried to break with the shovels through the frozen ground. Far enough from the vault, close enough to you to put these weight of your chest.  
A few hours passed until his body was buried, the spot marked with a cross you had crafted yourself. Pipers and your hands, noses and ears red from the cold.

Your gaze was glued to his name on it longer than you had intended while you said your goodbyes. Colours, new memories, melded with the dark and discomforting old ones you had shoved back into your head. They didn't make you feel better about what happened, it still left a bitter taste, but created a closure to a chapter of your life for which it was time that it was finally coming to an end. 

America was no more. Your old life and family was no more. The Commonwealth was your new home and it was time for you to realize that.

Piper set the missing dot behind the last sentence of the previous chapter of your life story when her fingers intertwined with yours. You squeezed her hand lovingly. Thankfully. More thankful than she could ever imagine.  
Warmth bloomed in your chest, poured through your body and you took a deep breath.

The cold never returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed now since you had stumbled out of Vault 111. A second ago still in your home in Sanctuary, now thrown into this strange world, forced to fight for survival.  
The search for your son was what had driven you forward, what had helped you moving on. But your habit putting the need of others before your own distracted you from your quest frequently. Another settlement asking for help, the Brotherhood calling for their soldier, the Railroad requesting a hand in their fight against the Institute.

And the picture of your sons face faded. Slowly but steadily. Like everything else that was connected to your life before the war. You started to forget and to think that maybe it was for the best.  
If it hadn't been for Piper you probably would have just given up. It was too painful to always wind up in dead ends whenever you decided to take the time to follow new leads.  
The reporter was the one who constantly pushed you to move forward. With soft little nudges. Who reminded you of your own words about family being too precious to just give up on them. She helped you sneak out of Sanctuary in the middle of the night before one of the Minutemen or the Settlers could come and find their general to drop even more of their problems on them.  
She was the one to embrace you randomly, to give you soft kisses, to tell you short stories and not funny jokes, just to make you feel better and watch you crack a smile and laugh at her being silly.  
She barely left your side anymore, to catch you whenever you stumbled upon your path in the Commonwealth and with her around you felt like anything was possible.

Piper was with you when you killed Kellogg and found out the Institute had taken your boy.  
She was with you when you entered the Glowing Sea.  
She was with you when you killed that Courser.  
And she was with you when you worked day and night to put together that teleporting device in the middle of Sanctuary.  
Guided you to bed when you couldn't keep your eyes open any longer.  
Had buried her face in the crook of your neck in the morning, to let out a throaty purr when you pulled her closer and drew with your fingers lazy circles on her bare back.  
These little things she did for you made you feel important, really reminded you that not just she meant the world to you, but that you meant to world to her too.  
You suspected she would be with you as well when you finally finished that teleporter and were ready to enter the Institute, at the most important part. You were pretty sure you would need her, your anchor, by your side to handle whatever you found on the other side.  
But you had just one shot. Only one person could use the teleporter and not one more. 

Your guts cramped painfully as you sat lazily on the ground, eying the device suspiciously. You knew it would work, you helped building it yourself, but you still weren't sure how to feel about this strange technology.  
Nervously you played with your pistol between your fingers, suddenly very interested in all the cuts and notches decorating it.  
You shouldn't be such a baby about it. You were a grown woman, you could save your son without Pipers help or so you were trying to convince yourself.  
Today was the day everything would come to an end. Still you couldn't feel any joy or relief. There was this feeling, something was bothering you, but you couldn't put your finger on it. It was like trying to remember something you forgot. Frustrating, but still a fruitless task. 

When everything was ready you pushed yourself up to your feet, cleaned your Vault Suit from the dirt and stepped into the teleporter. Piper and you had already said your goodbyes and good lucks, had shared hugs and kisses, laughs and comforting words.  
Time seemed to move more slowly when you heard the engines flare up. For a split second you could see Sanctuary for how it was before the war.  
Full of life and happiness and love and colours.  
Then the pictures disappeared and your home turned into the shadow of it's past self again.  
Yet Piper was there. Just a few meters of pavement separated the both of you. Your worried expression turned into a smile as you could literally see the glow around her slim form.  
She was so bright. She brought so much light into this life you were forced to live now. 

And no matter how much you missed the way things were before, you would miss her even more.

You loved her. Shaun would love her too.

Pipers lips formed the words: “See you soon, Blue”, when time started moving properly again and right before a glare swallowed you to finally bring you to the last stop of your quest.  
Now you were ready. You were not afraid anymore. 

Soon you would be free.

Back home at Sanctuary Piper waited patiently for the Sole Survivor to return. Day after day she checked the teleporter, sometimes it kept her up at night, the loneliness threatening to consume her and she kicked away the blanket just to toddle half asleep to where her lover had disappeared. 

But she didn't come back.

And the days passed.

Then weeks.

Then months.

Half the settlements had started to fall apart a month ago. Without the regular supply lines the Sole Survivor had established frequently the people were starving. Raiders stole their food, killed their people. No one was able to find the right parts to fix their turrets and defenses and whoever headed out to try never came back. Soon Sanctuary couldn't hold anymore people. The mood was bad and escalated in fights quickly.  
Preston and the Minutemen were trying their best to keep everyone calm and fed, but without their Generals help they seemed disorganized and lost.  
Now they fully realized how much work she really had done around here. How much weight she had carried on her shoulders. 

No one knew what had happened to the Vault Dweller and everyone was putting the blame on someone else. Distrust rose upon their friends.  
After half a year had passed without the Sole Survivor returning nearly everyone assumed she was dead. That the Institute had killed her, imprisoned her.  
One after another went their own way again. Angry, disappointed, Cait constantly punching everything and everyone, getting into a fight with Hancock who gave her a bloody nose. She paid him back with breaking a few of his fingers. Piper could still hear Curies desperate cries, how she wanted everyone to just be friends again but it didn't happen. Too much bad blood and no one to relieve them of that tension. They all had lost a friend, a partner, a mistress, a sister in arms, a life safer, a lover.

In the end just Piper, Dogmeat, Curie and Codsworth remained. Still hoping.  
Piper slowly was going crazy not knowing. The thoughts and memories and doubts and fears and a whole lot more was spinning in her head and she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly whenever she thought about what they may had done to her. She didn't cry. She wasn't sad. 

She was just full of rage.

Codsworth was the one to notice her first. A small figure on the bridge on their way to Sanctuary. No one wanted to believe him when he recognized her as his mistress.  
Pipers heart seemed to stop when she came running towards the woman covered in mud and blood and bruises, limping and bowed, her hair longer than she remembered, just a shadow of her past self.  
She didn't want to cry but had to tear up anyway at the sight of the Sole Survivor stumbling into her arms. Her body stiffened and tensed at her touch and she hid her face in the crook of her neck.  
A burning pain rose in Pipers stomach and crawled it's way up, when the body started shaking. She couldn't think straight, no proper sentence found the way to her tongue, stuck in her throat, made her nearly choke.  
Halfway her questions turned into a sob.  
Part of her couldn't believe that she was back. It felt like a dream and if she wasn't pretty sure she was holding this bloody mess close to her chest, she'd fear about waking up any second. But the Sole Survivor was in a way too bad state for this being just a dream. 

She was really back.

Though she had to ask herself how much of her really made it back. 

She didn't react when Pipers shaky voice called her nickname.  
“Blue. Blue.”  
Hot tears met the skin on her neck.

A babys laugh sounded out of the Pip Boy over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like changing the perspective in the end, next Chapter is in the "You" perspective again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Blue, please, talk to me.“

You were successfully avoiding looking Piper in the eyes while she patched you up. Gently cleaned wounds, applied bandages, spoke soothing words but they didn’t get through. Not this time. A mental wall was blocking them out and you gritted your teeth. Them hitting these blockade, desperately demanding entrance, didn’t hurt less.

"We all thought you were dead.”

The pain burned in your chest, in your stomach, spread like a fire to every pore, left nothing but ashes. Her words hurt more than your wounds. 

“What happened? Why were you gone for so long?”

Your fists tightened, caught the sheets covering the mattress you were sitting on, you were still pretty interested in the dirt covering your boots and you could hear your heartbeat in your ears, loud and clear. Painfully throbbing. 

The world outside the windows of your self build shack was as dark as tar. The flame in the lantern besides the bed drew dancing shadows on the walls. 

“I thought I .. I thought I lost you.”

You couldn’t tell her. As much as you wanted to, as much as you wanted to ease her pain as well for once, to hear her breathing out in relief, to hear her laugh and making jokes again, pulling you to her chest and plant your face with kisses, but you couldn’t.

You didn’t deserve her.  
You didn’t deserve that nerdy troublemaker, that brutally honest reporter and life safer, that bright person that could paint without a brush, that could so easily paint your dull and loveless life in dazzling colours in seconds.   
She didn’t spell it out, but you could sense her being hurt as you didn’t answer her questions, didn’t act on her showing how much you being gone affected her. Maybe it was for the best. She wouldn’t forgive you for what you had done anyway. Or maybe she would and make it even worse. Because you knew you had made a mistake and paid the price in blood. 

It was better for her not to know.

You tilted your head to the side and squeezed your eyes shut, blocked her and the world out. Your left hand covered the bandage on your stomach when she was done, even though you could still feel her fingers trailing over your exposed skin.   
So you sat there; a silent picture of misery, half naked, just in your pants and a bra, with treated cuts and bruises all over and you wished for the first time since you entered the relationship with Piper that you were someplace else. Everywhere, just not here with her where she wanted you to explain yourself but you couldn’t.

The cold was back and you started shivering.

“Please go.”

Not more than a whisper, voice failing and words cracking and you could hear Piper whimpering quietly in surprise and hurt as she shot back up to her feet, tense.  
And she left. Without another word. Without another backward look. You couldn’t really tell if she was angry or sad, just that she was gone and you could literally see how the colours drained from your environment and how your heart sank rapidly and how the cold froze your skin. How the darkness was creeping up on you again, trapping you, paining you with memories you thought had put to rest and a faint ghost of your dead husband appeared in front of your eyes, accusing you. 

You were unable to escape.

The wind called for you, blamed you and the door fell shut.  
You had made a mistake. A mistake. And you couldn’t even look her in the eyes anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

You said this words when they couldn’t reach anyone’s ears, so they lost their meaning.

The following days were lonely. The Minutemen avoided you, the Settlers were scared of you. Without yourself knowing you had constantly put on a grimace, driving everyone away. Maybe they were just trying to be polite, maybe they just wanted you to give you time to heal, but made it even worse with denying you any contact.   
The worst was the absence of Piper. Just thinking about her made your heart cringe. After your little fight she had left Sanctuary, probably to travel back to Diamond City. The Red Rocket Truck Shop was nearly abandoned when you visited it. Just Codsworth danced around you, Curie fussed over you and Dogmeat nearly tackled you to the ground, the only one happy to see you. Everyone else had left and being confronted with this fact definitely didn't make you feel any better. Your heart sank and you felt like crying. 

The Commonwealth was even more cruel now.

Your days had really become lonely. 

It was all your fault. You had been in the Institute. You had found your son, but you certainly hadn't been prepared to be confronted with an 60-year old man claiming to be your missing boy.  
You had felt relieved and betrayed at the same time. You couldn't even recognize yourself in that stranger, but you still knew it had to be true. He knew things no one else could. He had this spark in his eyes when he talked about what he had accomplished that made you think of Nate. 

The 'Father' was Shaun. The leader of the most feared organization in the Commonwealth was your baby boy and now he was giving you a choice:

“Join me or leave.”

It was the hardest decision you ever had to make. On the one hand you had your son, the reason why you had decided to go on this journey, go through all those dangers, kill raider and super mutants, pushed yourself to the limit and made yourself question your own moral, but the one who didn't bother contacting you while he always knew that you where alive and looking for him, fighting for you life and suffering and who just didn't seem to care.  
On the other hand there was Piper, the hot blooded reporter, the woman with that cheeky grin, the one who had pulled you out of darkness and into her light more times than you could count. The one who was always by your side, watching your back. You had shared drinks and hugs and kisses and beds and you still shivered ath the thought of her hot breath trailing and lingering on your skin.

It was an easy decision.

You chose Shaun.

You had wanted an intact family. You had wanted Shaun back.

So you agreed, shook his hand, loved the sensation of his skin on yours and played along. 

For days, weeks, months. Helped the scientists, killed people of the Commonwealth and replaced them with synths, sold your own gun and moral and hoped to gain your sons approval. What had shocked you most was the fact that he had used his and your genetic material to create this creatures everyone was so scared of. It was like you were a part of it all, even if you hadn't known about it since recently. You felt guilty.

But your plan didn't work, it failed. You failed. Again. When he wanted you to replace the mayor of Goodneighour, Hancock, your companion and friend, you refused. It was the first time in month you got really angry at him, didn't just grit your teeth in disapproval and kept your own opinion hidden.   
You couldn't just kill your friend and replace him with a synthetic being. So you revolted. And Shaun didn't take it well. He wanted to throw you out, he send his guards and scientists and Synths and soldiers after you when you tried to escape.   
You barely came out with your life. Got back to the surface in the middle of Boston.   
More miserable than before. Your life shattered, in ruins.   
You wished you had never found him.

And now you had to destroy him.

The first time you saw Piper again was when you prepared for your final assault, your final push to blow up the Institute. Your eyes met when you put on your gear. For a few seconds there was nothing and no one but you two.   
Your heart nearly stopped when she closed the distance between you and silently started to help you close the latches on your armor.

“Are you ready, Blue?”

Your throat was dry and you had to swallow hard to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. You never expected her to talk to you again after you had been so harsh. Slowly the warmth was rising in your chest again and you held onto her arm.

“I'm not sure.”

“That's fine, don't worry, I am. I'm sure you can do it.”

Unexpectedly her arms were around your waist and her forehead leaned against yours. Your body tensed, you weren't sure if that was real or if your mind wasn't just playing tricks on you again with creating soothing dreams, just to throw you back into hard reality after waking up, cold sweat on your skin.

Her black hair tingled on your cheek and your heart pounded against your chest, everything was spinning and you leaned against her, let out a sigh. 

“I'm sorry.”

Again you said this words, but this time Piper could hear, could understand. With your eyes locked it felt like she read you again like a book. You didn't want to look at her last time you talked, didn't even give her the chance, this time it was different. 

“I know, Blue.”

Piper smiled, planted a soft kiss on your lips and the warmth bloomed in your chest, melted the cold, pushed away the dark.   
She wasn't angry.   
She didn't question you.   
She didn't accuse you for being so distant after you came back from the Institute.

And you loved her for that.

“It's him, Piper”, you gasped, clung to her like a drowning man, your body trembling, “Shaun is not a boy anymore, Shaun is the leader of the Institute.”  
It was hard to speak these words out loud, like it wasn't true, like they just became true when someone heard them.   
Piper gasped, then swore quietly, holding you even closer. She knew where you had been all the time, she had to know now what you had done, you were sure it had to be bothering her, but she didn't say anything.  
She knew you'd do everything for the family you thought you had lost.

“That wasn't your fault, Blue, the Institute raised him.”

“I failed him.”

“Listen to me, you didn't fail him.” She raised her voice. “They took him away from you, you would have been a great mother. He would have become a great person, just like you. Now we go to kick some ass and safe him, you hear me?”

You hugged her close to you and wept on her shoulder, while she gently stroked your back, whispered soothing words, silently smiled against your cheek to make you feel better. What was wrong became right again and the colours were back, it felt so good being in her arms. 

You didn't deserve her, but you couldn't stop loving her. 

The fight in the Institute was long, hard and bloody. Everywhere you could see familiar faces, people you had worked with the past week and months, accusing you before the bullets out of your shotgun ended their lives. Their eyes blank.  
Piper was always at your side, watching your back. Together you dodged bullets, protected each other from Synths, but she made sure not to kill anyone unless you were absolutely sure. You knew they were the enemy, but it was still hard.

It was so good having her by your side again.

You had finally pushed your way to the elevator that led up to the headquarters, that led up to your son, when your luck turned.  
Suddenly this pain exploded in your shoulder and you stumbled forward, hit the ground and it pushed all the air out of your lungs. You rolled onto your back when another bullet lashed right over your head and your heart stopped for a second. Three Synths and a scientist had you cornered, at their feet and at their mercy, quickly closing in on you, weapons ready.

“Blue!”

Pipers voice snapped your attention towards her bloody figure dashing towards you. The blood rushed through your body, the adrenalin, you feared for her life more than yours. 

“Piper, No!”, you demanded, “GO, they wouldn't kill me! Just GO!”

'They wouldn't kill me, but they would kill you'

You recognized the face of the female scientist. You had worked for her, had shared some drinks with her, you could deal with her. She would be reasonable. But you didn't want Piper to hear. You didn't want her to hear how much time you had spend with them even while not working. That you had been something like friends. You couldn't just kill her when there was just a slight chance of changing her mind.

Piper slowed down, uncertainty and fear colouring her face, her eyes widened, her body tensed.  
The scientists and her Synths came closer, you pushed yourself up to your knees, hand on your gun. 

“Please”, you gasped.

She had to trust you, you had to do this one on your own.  
Time slowed down for a few moments. If she got to you now, he would escape. Shaun. Their Father, they'd do anything to protect him. They would take him away and she'd never have the chance to make this right. 

“I love you.”

With these words she turned on her heels and dashed towards the elevator, hit the button with her fist and jumped in when the doors opened.   
Your eyes looked again for one last time. A shot and your world turned black. She wasn't reasonable. You would have been ready to talk, but she wasn't. The hate in her eyes was the last thing you saw.

Again you were wrong. Again you had failed. Your son, Piper, yourself.

In an instant your life ended.

 

Piper visited her grave often. Every day. They had buried her besides her husband and son, in the backyard of her old house. 

A cold breeze tickled her skin, she took a shaky breath and looked up to the sky with tears burning in her eyes.

There were three times Piper could save her and then that one time where she couldn't.

The colour of the sky was a bright blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person, I'm sorry, I'll try some fluff the next time.  
> I hope you liked it, I had much fun.


End file.
